Mahou Fox Guardian
by DragonBlade00
Summary: Thousands of years have pass since Naruto defeated Akatsuki and the world forgot the ways of a shinobi as technology and magic takes over, but when young Negi Springfield stumble onto a fox statue with a strong aura around it, what will he unleash.


**Mahou Fox Guardian**

**Disclaimer: All materials used in this fanfiction belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own are the original jutsus.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_**/talking with demons by mind to mind talking/**_

**"Bjiu talking"**

_**'Bjiu thinking'**_

_**"Jutsu/techinques"**_

**I know they say the Bjiu are charka made beast but here they are demons. If you think about it, demon energy yoki is only the destructive form of energy so you can call a Bjiu a demon.**

**Also, if you think I spent all my time working on this fic and not on the others that is a lie, I had this story type over since 010210. My other stories are on their way, but school and college finding is taking up a lot of my spare time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the fox**

**-History Class somewhere in Britain-**

"Several thousands of years ago, when the world was still young, human with the power of charka, an energy of life, ruled the Eastern Hemisphere of the world. These humans banded together under the hermit know as the Rokuju(Spell check) sennin to fight demons attracted by their mystical power.

They fought and forced the demons back into the demon plane and seal away the true Demon King, where it was seal is lost in history. In his place, nine demons were created to keep the Demon King from reviving, all nine of them base on animals of current Japanese legends. After the war everyone went back into their families better known as clans. They started wars all over again after the Rokujiu sennin died during the separation of the Demon King's power into the form of nine different tail-beasts known as Bjiu.

During this time of war, shinobi clan started gathering together and formed villages for the lord of the lands. This gathering happened on other continents, as European charka citizens become mystic knights and formed the first wizards.

A few hundred years and several Great Shinobi and knight wars later, all nine of these demon where sealed inside humans to control their powers and in attempts to kill the demons off. All nine of these humans became known as _**Jinchuuriki.**_

Some of these _**Jinchuuriki**_ became targeted by their own allies and civilians with little of the charka their warriors had. These hunt eventually ended since these human-sacrifices became heroes in their eyes, some even became leaders and teachers.

This peace was never meant to last as a powerful organization know as the Red Dawn in English or better known as the Akatsuki in Ancient Japanese, the langue the shinobi spoke, hunted these _**Jinchuuriki**_ for their Bjiu.

They fell, one by one, the _**Jinchuuriki**_ were hunted down killed by having their Bjiu extracted from them. This hunted continued until the leaders of the shinobi villages and the last two remaining _**Jinchuuriki**_ teamed up to fight against the Akatsuki, their followers and hundreds of unmoral mercenaries.

The battle began as shinobis clashed throughout the ancient land as the two leaders of the Akatsuki whom first names are forgotten but came from an evil clan known as the Uchiha fought against the leaders of the world. The Five shadows, armies of samurai, two _**Jinchuuriki**_ and the armies of knight, who came to the aid of the Kyuubi _**Jinchuuriki**_, launched their strongest attacks at their advisories. The two Uchihas counter with their own attacks mixed in with their followers' attacks.

When the two attacks clashed it is said that the world shattered and the seven-trapped tail-beasts created the seven continents of the world from the remains of the great two continents. The eight-tail beast is said to have created the hole to the demon plane in which the demons started to gain access to our world.

It is believed that the hero and leader of the army of light, the _**Jinchuuriki**_ of the Kyuubi, became the new demon seal within him. The leader became know as the Neo-Kyuubi who forged the power of chi and magic by splitting chakra's union base of stamina and mind powers.

It is believed that he seal himself in…" "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM". The teacher would have continued but the bell for the day class had rang allowing the young mages-in-training to end their day of learning.

**-Outside the classroom-**

As the children and adolescents mages left to their dorm rooms or homes, one young redhead seven-year-old mage-in-training walked toward a tall blond-hair woman, a short red-hair girl wearing a similar school uniform and his ermine-elf. This redhead is Negi Springfield, son of the Nagi Springfield the 'Thousand Master', ran up to his cousin and sister figure, Nekane Springfield, his classmate and childhood friend, Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova (AKA Anya), and his beast non-human friend, Albert Chamomile (AKA Chamo).

"Nee-san, Chamo-kun, Anya-chan," The little mage shouted in a mix of English and Japanese as he closed the gap between them. "Guess what I learned today!"

Negi began going what he had learned from basic spells classes all the way to history class. This endless chatter of a seven-year-old child ended when Chamo interrupted Negi.

"Aniki, I have something to show you," the ermine said as he leaped off Nekane's shoulder and landed in Negi's hands. "I have already asked Nee-san if we came go check it out." Now that surprised Negi, normally Nekane would never approve of any adventures Chamo came up with…mainly because one of their adventures turned out to be a panty raid. Looking up to his older 'sister' he asked, "Nee-san, I can really go this time with Chamo-kun."

Nekane giggled at the cute puppy-eyed face Negi had and said, "Yes you can this time. Chamo has shown me where you are going this time around and I had already asked the Grand Magi if you could look into this 'cave' since nothing lives in it."

Just as Negi used his natural seven questioning of why that cave was deserted of life when a shout of "Hey!" from Anya scaring the living daylight out of Negi and Chamo. Anya has been with Negi through everything in this magic school since that incident two years ago and has always been through his many adventures with Chamo. "Why can't I go with you?"

Nekane calmly told Anya, "You have that big project you have been working on since the beginning of this school year, remember."

Anya had the decency to blush from embarrassment as she forgot that important detail. "Also, Negi-chan has done more then his normal amount of school work, including the advance school work. That why the Head Magi is allowing him to go out and play."

Nekane bent down to whisper into the younger girl's ear, "To calm him down in his desire to avenge everyone back home and finding uncle." All three remember the tragic incident that struck home and how everyone was turned to stone by an army of demons. The incident took away their home, their friends, and their family and Nekane natural legs. Negi and Nekane said that they were save by Nagi, Negi's father and Nekane's uncle, but nearly everyone dismissed that as an illusion brought by a 5 year old in shock from losing their home.

Nekane watched as her cousin run off with Chamo to the mysterous cave that no one ever goes to. She was afraid of what inside and for Negi but the Magi said he would watch over them and follow them. She wasn't sure that would be enough given the history and legends of what happen to those who went inside.

**-Two hours Later with Negi, Chamo and the hidden Magi-**

Negi was awed by the shape of the cave, when he and Chamo saw it from a distances it looked like a normal bear cave, but now that they reach the mouth of the cave it changed its appearance and look mouth that appeared to look like a fox or wolf. This surprised Negi and Chamo, as well as their hidden stalker, because this change has never been seen before.

Then all of a sudden a low but earth rumbling growl can out of the cave and frightened everyone there. Negi has only felt this kind of fear once when his village was attacked by demons.

"C-c-chamo-kun," the little mage whispered as a powerful demonic presence slammed into his senses. "I-is this… is this suppose to happen?"

The ermine didn't much of a chance to reply has the cave started _sucking them in_. They flew into the darkness and out of the sight of their stalker.

'_Oh boy,'_ The Magi thought to himself as he was to far away to be sucked in by the fox cave's vortex. _'What can I tell Nekane and Anya about Negi's disappearance without getting killed?'_ He was already seeing his life flash before his eyes. After all, no matter how weak, how young, or how timid some girls are, the can still beat the living daylight out of any man when you piss them off. (1)

**-Deep inside the cave-**

"Oww," Negi moaned out as he rubbed his head. He looked to his left to find Chamo stuck against two stalagmites near a dim torch. "Aniki, help me!" Chamo shouted as the little mage hurried to help his trapped friend.

After a few minute of comical attempts to pry Chamo out, Negi finally managed to pry the ermine out of the stalagmites after his sixth attempt. (2)

"What is that?!?!" Chamo shouted when dozens of torches lit up revealing a large and elaborate seal with a picture of fox with nine tails in the center of it.

"L-lets get out of here Aniki!" With that Chamo ran down the cave to the exit, which for some reason had the orange colored Japanese writing that said 'Exit'. Chamo didn't get far as a wall of earth shot up in front of him.

A deep rumbling came seemingly out of the seal. **"Hahaha,"** the demonic voice chuckled making Chamo quickly jumped into Negi's arms.

"**Who dares disturb my slumber," **The voice commanded as the seal started glowing. Chamo immediately the stiff as Negi's entire body shook from fear.

The seal glow bright blue with a red ring around it as Negi managed to say, "M-my name i-is Negi Springfield." The seal instantly disappeared in a flash of light and wind, which blew out the troches.

Once all the wind and light died down, Negi and Chamo saw a pair of eyes floating in the air. But what frightens them was the fact these eye where blood red slit eyes.

"**Well what do we have here, a kid with a pet weasel," **The voice said causing Chamo to shout back, "Hey I'm a Aniki's partner and friend!"

The eyes narrowed slightly as a faint mummer could be heard, **"A summoning creature…no it doesn't have the same charka that comes off of the other summons. What has happen since…" **The of the floating eyes words trailed off as he noticed that the boy was now holding out a stick with a star on it tip and pointing it in he direction.

"Eye-san," Negi manage to say as he brought up all his courage a 5-year-old mage could bring up, "Please let us go home a-and we will never tell anyone about you."

Even for a 5-year-old kid, he knew if he did tell anyone back home they would send mage warrior to try and kill the eyes but even he knew the power coming off them could wipe out the village.

The eyes darken, as of lost in thought, before replying, **"Hmmm, how about I kill you and your weasel summon and eat both of you?" **

The eyes wanted to see their reactions before he decided the intruders' fate.

Negi tighten his grip on his wand to defend himself and Chamo from those demonic eyes (think as a five year old mage would do after having his entire village destroyed by demons and monsters).

Negi stared back in defiance to the possible gruesome death and to protect Chamo, who had fainted from that weird killer-like pressure that the eyes gave off. Negi looked directly into those red eyes and all of a sudden his life flashed before his eyes.

Negi saw his actions to get his father to come home, then he started reliving the events of his village destruction. He saw everyone turn to stone and his grandfather figure sealing the one who cause the stoning. He saw everything to defending his nee-san and receiving his father's staff.

That when the memories stopped and Negi felt drained.

Negi fell to his little knees as he felt like he relived those memories. The little redhead mage looked up to see the red eyes again, but only saw crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

All of the torches flare back to life revealing a blond-haired man that seem a little older then Nekane (3).

The man in question was wearing a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom with a black and dark red orange jumpsuit under it. He was also wearing a black vest (Jonin vest), with each pocket full of God know what, (use your imagination).

The man looked directly into Negi eyes and said, "I have seen your past and your desire to protect your precious people has spared you, however, you must give up your quest for revenge if you desire to get any stronger."

At the idea Negi nearly shouted back. After all, when you're a child who has been hit hard, you either get help from friends or fight back and plan to get back at the offender.

"Quite!" The man shouted at Negi, shutting him up before he could utter any protest. "I know you're young but you should not just dedicate yourself to avenging your village. Believe me I seen how people that you're becoming has done in the name of revenge."

The man looks off into the distance as if remembering something from his past.

Negi back down a little and asked, "T-then w-why are you trying t-to help me?"

The man answered back, "Because you have someone to protect and your want to protect them is far stronger then your want for revenge."

The man stepped forward, "I will help you protect what is precious to you."

The exit open up and the man start walking toward it, "By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

TBC

* * *

(1) **Not to say girl a weak, hell my sister can beat me up without being mad...then again she does bench-press more weights then I can.**

**(2) I'll let yall image what a 5 year-old would do to get his animal out of a tight spot.**

**(3) she is only 14 at this time in my story**

**I'm pretty sure this chapter will get some if not a lot of flames since it short…. that a Naruto is a little out of character.**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating my other stories as my spar time has been taken up my work and school. So don't expect updates very soon, unless you want short chapters of 2k to 5k words. **

**Please review on how I'm doing and what I messed up with. **

**22:24 030210: I made some changes because I realized how weak some of my sentences are.**


End file.
